1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image recognition systems typified by in-car cameras.
2. Background Art
Retention structures of imaging devices built into imaging apparatuses such as video cameras are typically obtained by bonding with an adhesive. Specifically, an imaging device is fixedly attached to a board serving as a positioning reference for assembly, in a constant relative position. After the board is inserted into and positioned within a camera housing, it is fastened with screws and the like and retained therein. For fixation of such an imaging device, a technique using an adhesive is known (see Reference 1: JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2006-094444 A). There have also been proposed methods of determining the position of an imaging device with high accuracy while reducing the number of component parts of an imaging recognition system. For example, there is known a technique of mounting a semiconductor chip of an imaging device on an attachment board and determining the position of the main body of the imaging device with a positioning means provided on the attachment board (see Reference 2: JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2002-9264 A). Further, there is also known a technique of forming a package of an imaging device in an irregular shape and providing the package with notches so that such notches can be used as positioning references (see Reference 3: JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 63-316572 A).